What is Wrong Lady Mary?
by littlemagicme
Summary: Based on 4x9. Catherine Parr tries to teach Lady Mary a little tolerance.


**From 4x9, the italics are taken directly from the episode and are not mine. Enjoy and please review. **

* * *

Catherine felt eyes on her, judging her. She looked up and saw the Lady Mary watching her from her seat in the corner of the room, away from everyone else. Mary had been acting strange for a while now, and why shouldn't she? The news had recently reached the court about the death of Eustace Chapuys. On top of that, Catherine had noticed Mary had been speaking with Bishop Gardiner often. The Bishop had been investigating people close to the Queen and she was very weary of him. Making eye contact with Mary, she felt compelled to go talk to her.

"_What is wrong Lady Mary? Are you unwell?" _ Catherine asked, walking towards the seated lady.

"_No Madame."_

"_Then…?" _ Catherine continued, as she took the unoccupied seat across form Mary.

"_I have heard some rumors." _

"_Oh, well rumors about what, Lady Mary?" _

"_The new Imperial Ambassador has told me that, in Antwerp and other foreign places that they are saying the king is looking for a new wife."_

Her words sliced Catherine like a knife. It took everything in her power to remain composed. Had the king found out about her interests to marry Seymour when the king was dead? Had Gardiner found proof in something to accuse her for her religious beliefs? Had she displeased the king in another way?

All she could do was whisper, _"Why should they say so?"_

"_Despite the length o your marriage, you have still not presented His Majesty with a child."_

That was the last thing Catherine had expected. It did relieve her worry, but she thought it was strange Mary should say something like that. The accusation sounded weak, generic. It had been a main issue with almost all of Henry's other marriages and Mary knew that. Mary was trying to rattle Catherine. Catherine's relationship with the king was nothing like that. They had only slept together twice. Once on their wedding night and once when he came back from France. Catherine had to get to the bottom of what was going on with her step daughter, and someone she had considered a friend for a long time now.

"_Lady Mary, we were such good friend, you remember that, don't you? Well for me, nothing has changed, and I love you, as I did before. But something has happened, and you no longer love me as you did before, why?"_

Mary looked up at her and Catherine knew she had hit the problem perfectly. Something in Mary had changed. She held her gaze and Mary visibly deflated in her chair. "You are a heretic." That was all Mary seemed able to muster. Catherine was freshly taken aback by this new accusation, if that is what she could call it. Unlike the comment about the lack of children, this comment was simply a statement. In fact, it sounded apologetic, remorseful. It sounded like Mary wished they weren't having this conversation, but they were, so Catherine took the opportunity to regain her friendship with Mary.

Leaning in Catherine said, "Mary, we have different beliefs. Why does that bother you?"

That sparked something in Mary's eyes. "You do not follow the true faith and His Holiness, the Pope. You are encouraging the corruption of the souls of the good English people."

Catherine was slightly hurt by this outburst. It sounded like something that had once been said by Gardiner. It made her and people who shared her beliefs sound like monsters.

Catherine started slowly, "I do not wish for the corruption of people's souls, I wish for people to be given the opportunity to think for themselves. If they truly agree with the teachings of the Pope and the Catholic Church, I will not judge them for it, as I don't judge you for your beliefs."

This left Mary silent. The spark in her eye died as the words of tolerance sunk in. Catherine continued, "I hope something like our religious beliefs will not destroy our friendship. Does not God call us to love everyone?"

At this, Mary smiled. She nodded saying, "Yes, I hope we can remain friends as well and that your Majesty can forgive me for my intolerance and outburst."

"Of course, Lady Mary." Catherine said, squeezing the Lady's hand and getting up to go back to her embroidery. As she sat back down across the room, Catherine was relieved she had been able to mend her relationship with the king's eldest daughter. But in the back of her mind, the Queen couldn't help but wonder how long the idea of tolerance could last in Mary in this world that put such emphasis on one's beliefs. Even in the court, there was so much friction between the Catholics and non Catholics. They were always battling for dominance. Catherine knew that it would only be a matter of time before Mary re-entered the fight. She could only hope that she wouldn't be there to see it.


End file.
